Triple X : Anything is Possible
by NoDrogs
Summary: A sequel to Triple X: State of the Union. It's time to recruit the newest Triple X... and Gibbons has chosen Shego.
1. Chapter 1

-1Triple X: Anything's Possible

By: NoDrogs

Kim Possible and associated characters property of the Walt Disney company and used without permission.

Triple X and associated characters property of Sony Pictures and used without permission.

This story is meant for entertainment for non-profit purposes only.

NSA - TRIPLE X COMPLEX

EXACT LOCATION: CLASSIFIED

"Sir, you've got to be joking. She's… well, for starters she's a she." said Agent Kyle Steele.

Gibson sat back in his chair. Even in his mid fifties, he was still a powerful figure. The burn scars defacing the side of his face only added character to his black skinned visage. "I don't recall any rule saying a triple X agent had to be a male." said Gibson.

"Sir, that's only the start. She's an internationally wanted criminal."

"Perfect." said Gibson. "She's already experienced."

"Sir, this isn't a joke!" said Steele, frustrated. "At least Stone had government training. She's…"

Gibson turned. "I pick the triple X agents. That's a given. She has the three traits I look for. She's a survivor. She has special skills. And she has complete plausible deniability."

Gibson and Steele both turned to look at a monitor. On the monitor was an image of a pale-skinned woman, with long black hair.

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP

LOCATION -

Global Justice Special Prison Complex

Shego glanced around. She had already picked out two possible escape routes, and the only reason she hadn't left yet is that both routes had a degree of physical risk. Not to her, but she might be forced to kill someone if she used either escape route. Shego might not respect the law, but she had her own code of honor. Part of that code was she never killed just for her own gain.

"Prisoner 4077." snapped a large female guard. Shego ignored her, continuing to pace the prison exercise yard. "Sheila G. Downe." the guard called, and again Shego ignored her. That name was one she had abandoned, happily, once she realized her father was more interested in his image then in his own family.

"SHEGO!" the female guard finally snapped. Shego turned to look at the guard. The woman gestured. "Someone here to see you." she said.

Shego followed the guard into a secure conference room. She was surprised to see someone standing by the conference door. It was the first person she had seen here who wasn't wearing a guard uniform or an orange prison uniform. The man was tall, and the burn scars on one side of his face probably intimidated most people he met. Shego knew that if it wasn't for the healing powers the meteorite had given her, in addition to her plasma powers, she would be even more scarred then the man was.

"Shego?" the man asked.

"That's right." said Shego. She pointed at the female guard who had led her here. "I don't know Cerberus's name here, or I'd introduce her."

"Janet Conner. Global Justice Agent for the last seven years. Watch leader for the last three." said the man, drawing a startled jerk from the woman. She had obviously not expected that the man would know who she was, or would reveal the information in front of a prisoner.

"And I'm Agent Gibson. SPECIAL Agent Gibson." the man said. He jerked his head. "I'll take the prisoner from here, Ms. Conner."

Shego turned and smirked. "See you, Janet."

The woman growled and turned. Mr. Gibson opened the conference room door and waited for Shego to enter. Instead of immediately going through the door, Shego waited. "No guards except you, old man. What's to keep me from grabbing you for a hostage and making a break for the exit?"

"Because you're smarter then that." said Gibson. "Global Justice has more sharp shooters on duty at this facility then even you can hope to take on. And I wouldn't be a good hostage choice. For one thing, I don't work for Global Justice."

"Who do you work for?" said Shego.

"NSA." said Gibson. "And we have a job offer for you." He gestured into the room. "Or was there something else you had planned for the afternoon?"

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP

Shego sat at the conference table, projecting an air of complete boredom. However, her eyes gave her away. Even with the lid's partially closed, Gibson could see she was taking in every word he said and constantly looking for either a threat or an opportunity to escape. Gibbons approved; that constant vigilance was a critical need in a triple X agent.

"The Triple X program was started a few years ago." said Gibbons. "There are cases which require… a special type of agent. Someone with special abilities, a special attitude, and someone who the US Government can believably disavow if everything goes wrong."

"This sounds like something out of a bad spy movie." said Shego.

"There's always a small piece of truth in any story, Shego." said Gibbons, calmly. "Ninety nine percent of espionage requires either a bureaucrat or someone who can blend in with them. I want to recruit you to help with the remaining one percent."

"Why me?" demanded Shego.

"You're willing to take chances. You've got powers." said Gibbons. He leaned close. "And you have a complete disregard for the law while abiding unswervingly by your own personal code of honor."

"What do you mean?" snarled Shego.

"You have NEVER broken a contract." said Gibbons. "You have never killed except when it was absolutely necessary to save a group of innocents, and you have never killed once you became a criminal. Do you want me to go on?"

"What makes you think I'll work for you?" said Shego.

"This is usually where I give a speech about what happens to a wild lion when it's locked in a cage." said Gibbons. "But we both know they haven't made the cage yet that can keep you locked away for long. So I'm going to point out the perks of the job."

"If you or any member of your team is captured, the government will completely disavow any knowledge of you and your team." said Shego. "That sort of perk?"

"The sort of perk that knowing you're making a difference." said Gibbons. "Of knowing you are going out and doing something only YOU can do."

Shego stirred, trying to hide how Gibbons' words were making her feel. "I don't work cheep. I don't think the government can afford me."

"I've seen your files." said Gibbons. "If it was just about the money, you'd have retired by now. You love the thrill, of matching yourself against the best and winning. With our help, you can go up against people who make Lipsky look like small potatoes."

"Help?" said Shego. "What sort of help."

"We don't send agents out unequipped." said Gibbons. "The first thing an agent needs is the tools of her trade. You want to break into a government lab and steal what you need, we'll cover you. You want to walk right in, have the guards salute you, and have the scientists make something special just for you, we can provide that also."

"It sounds like your giving me a get out of jail free card." said Shego.

"If it's a crime committed to accomplish a mission, yes." said Gibbons. "If it's outside mission parameters… we can be flexible."

Shego leaned forward, for the first time letting her interest show undisguised. "Anything I want?"

Gibbons leaned forward. "Within reason."

"Who defines what's reasonable?" demanded Shego.

"I do." said Gibbons. "Try me."

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP

"This is most irregular." complained Dr. Director.

"Shego is now our prisoner." said Gibbons. "The President signed the documents himself."

"I understand that." said Dr. Director. "And I'm sure you believe you can keep her under wraps better then we can. But I still think you're making a mistake, especially transporting her with such a small group. I've only known one person who could handle Shego single-handedly. "

"Yes, Kim Possible." said Gibbons. "Don't worry… we have agents contacting her."

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP

"Miss Possible?"

Kim looked up from her usual table at the Middleton Bueno Nacho. Ron had just managed to cram two Nacos into his mouth at once, an accomplishment he was considerably proud of and which Kim didn't have the heart to tell him she found disgusting. "Yes?" she asked.

The man who addressed her was wearing a dark black suit, obviously out of place in the brightly colored Mexican-themed fast food restaurant. The ear-piece he wore in one ear and his shades clearly marked him as a government agent. "Agent Core, NSA. I must ask you to accompany me."

"What's going on?" demanded Kim. "Why didn't you guys go through Wade?"

"Ma'am, all I'm allowed to say is this is in regards to a top secret government project and that the fate of the world may depend on the success of the project." said Agent Core.

"Wha' up?" said Ron, trying to swallow.

"Mr. Stoppable?" said Agent Core. "Your presence is specifically NOT requested. Again, I can't say anything more."

"I'll be fine, Ron." said Kim. "How long is this going to take?" she asked Agent Core.

"I couldn't say, ma'am." said Agent Core. "However, your parents and your school will be informed you are on a mission for the United States of America."

"Won't be the first time." said Kim. "Let's go."

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP

A plane with dark, tinted windows lifted from the Middleton Airport and, after a short flight, landed at a small airport. The small glimpse Kim saw before being hustled into an unmarked black van was that they were somewhere surrounded by corn farms; based on the flight time, somewhere within the continental US.

The van drove into what appeared to be a small shed. "Well? Going to let me out?" asked Kim.

"Not yet." said Agent Core, who had accompanied Kim. The shed doors were pulled closed by a man dressed in denim overalls. The floor of the shed, apparently simple dirt, clanked and then began to sink. The disguised elevator carried the van into the depths of the XXX complex.

"Whoah… Top secret?" said Kim.

"Very." said Agent Core, as the elevator stopped. He opened the back doors of the van, revealing two waiting and fully equipped guards. "Ms. Possible, these two gentlemen will take you to someone who can explain what's going on."

"What IS going on?" demanded Kim.

"I honestly do not know." said Agent Core, then got back into the van to be carried back to the surface.

The guards let Kim into a room. The furniture had been bolted to the floor, there were no windows, and the door was solid metal with a complex electronic lock. Except for the details, however, it appeared to be an ordinary hotel room. A man was sitting in one of the chairs by the door, waiting. He stood up as the guards entered with Kim.

"Hello, Miss Possible. I'm Agent Gibbons, in charge of this facility." said the man, extending his hand to Kim.

Kim glanced him over, noticing but not otherwise reacting to the scars on the man's face. "Kim Possible, but you already know that. What am I doing here?"

The man gestured to a free chair, then sat down as Kim did. "First of all, let me explain what we do here. The Triple X project is a top level classified division of the NSA. We monitor and step in when normal government agencies are powerless to act."

"Sort of like what Global Justice does?" said Kim.

"We're a bit more… extreme then Global Justice." said Gibbons. He ran a hand over his scars. "Believe me… The circumstances where Betty Director got her eye patch is nothing compared to how I got these."

"So why bring me in?" said Kim. "What do you want me for?"

"Every now and then, the triple X division recruits an agent." said Gibbons. "The agent has to be resourceful, able to handle extremely dangerous situations, and be a natural survivor."

"You want me to be this super agent?" said Kim. "Thanks, but high school is tough enough."

"We already picked our newest Triple X agent." said Gibbons. "But she wanted… you."

"Me?" said Kim. She wondered why she hadn't been picked, and wondered who they had picked instead. Probably someone older, with more maturity. Maybe a Seal or Marine special forces.

The door opened. In walked a tall, statuesque woman wearing black body-stocking and a tight, shiny green PVC dress over the body stocking. Her black hair was held back by a wooden hair clip in the shape of a dragon and painted dark green. "Hello, Kimmy."

"SHEGO?" said Kim, shocked.

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP

Gibbons had produced several files, which were now spread out on a table. "The Triple X agent must be able to work outside conventionally accepted guide lines. A person who can work outside the law."

"You got the right girl in Shego, then." grumbled Kim. "I don't see what I'm doing here."

"To show you that I can save the world better then you can." said Shego, smirking. Kim was trying to hide it, but it was obvious to Shego that Kim was deeply envious of Shego's new status.

"The Triple X agent… usually called just Triple X… traditionally works with a small team." said Gibbons. "Welcome to the new Team Triple X, Kim Possible."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" said Shego, before Kim could have a chance to interject. "I just wanted her here to rub her nose in it, not to keep her around."

"She's got skills." said Gibbons. "She can keep up with you. And she's here. Case closed. Get used to the idea."

"I can NOT be a part of this." said Kim. "I have my own team, my own life. High school! Family!"

"You've already got enough scholastic credits to graduate." said Gibbons. "As for family, you can better protect them working with us then you can on the outside. It's time to stop playing in the amateur leagues and join the big boys' game."

Kim growled. "I've saved the world. I wouldn't call that amateur league"

"Drakken? Monkey Fist?" said Gibbons. "Child's play. This is a whole new ballgame for both of you. Bio-weapons, terrorism, anarchist nihilists… all in a day's work for the Triple X Division." Kim gasped.

Gibbons leaned forward, his face close to Kim's. "This isn't a game, little girl. All you've done so far was warm ups. You want to play in the big leagues, here's your chance. But you'll work UNDER Shego."

"Why?" demanded Kim.

"I'm better." said Shego, smugly.

"Shego is a criminal. " said Gibbens. "If necessary, the US Government can disavow all knowledge of her and be believed. In addition, her criminal background may be useful if she goes undercover. While we can deny being associated with a team led by Shego, we couldn't do the same if the team was led by Kim Possible."

Shego frowned, but Gibbens was continuing while staring deep into Kim's olive green eyes. "I'm asking you to join up and help save the world.". He paused. "Do you want to say no?"


	2. Chapter 2

Triple X: Anything's Possible

Chapter 2: Training

By: NoDrogs

_Kim Possible and associated characters property of Walt Disney corporation and used for non-profit purposes without their permission. _

_Gibbons and the rest of the Triple X story elements property of Sony Pictures and used for non-profit purposes without their permission. _

_PG-13, more serious then my other Kigo fics. _

_People who read the earlier version may note I have chopped the last section off. The reason for this is that I have decided that Chapter 3 will deal with more traiining. Please note that this a GoKi fic, IE the main characters are Shego and Kim. If you're exclusively a Kim/Ron fan, you're reading the wrong story and probably wouldn't enjoy any of the Kim Possible stories I've written._

Kim glanced at the black sedan waiting to take her to the airport. This, possibly the last time she would ever talk face to face with Ron, was the hardest thing she had to do during this brief trip back to Middleton.

Even her talk with her parents had been easier. Her parents had always expected her to become a professional world saver some day, they just hadn't expected it to soon. There had been a lot she couldn't tell them about her new job, a lot she didn't even know herself. Fortunately, her father's work with the government had taught him all about the importance of keeping some information secret. Her mom had made her promise to keep in contact as much as she could. Even Tim and Jim had been surprisingly mature for once, promising to keep an eye on mom and dad while Kim was gone.

Ron, however, was different. Her family had always known that she might have to leave, to do the greatest amount of good she could. Ron, however, had expected to be there at her side. How could she explain, when she couldn't even tell him who she WOULD be working with?

"Kim, come on…" said Ron. "I don't care who these guys are, splitting up the team isn't the right decission."

"Ron…" said Kim, her voice cracking. "You have the rest of your life ahead of you. The only reason you started world saving was to be with me. If we were just going against someone like Dr. Dementor, I'd want you there in a flash. But the guys I'm going to be going with carry guns. They don't respect niceties, like always leaving an escape route in a death trap. Most of them don't even USE death traps, they use bullets."

Ron sighed. Kim had made her decission; as much as Ron might disagree with it, he couldn't stop her. No one had ever managed to stop Kim and, Lord willing, no one ever would. "Ok, KP. If you need anything… you have my digits."

"Right." said Kim. She leaned forward, and kissed Ron on the cheek. "Good bye, Ron."

"Bye, Kim." said Ron, sadly, as Kim entered the back of the sedan. Rufus, standing on the table of the Buenos Nacho, took a paper napkin and noisily blew his nose. "I know, little buddy." said Ron. "I miss her already, also."

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP

Shego paced the large, underground chamber that served for an urban combat practice range. The simulated targets were currently dormant, hiding behind a variety of simulated walls and obstacles until they were activated. "I don't see why she needs so long to say goodbye to her family." snapped Shego. "We could have started training a week ago."

Agent Gibbons merely sat on a park bench, watching Shego. He knew the real reason Shego was so anxious; not to start training, but just to see Kim again. The red-haired woman was a link to Shego's past life. As much as Shego might hide it, she had to feel uncomfortably in an entirely new environment; one that involved working for the government, instead of against it.

Shego rubbed the back of her neck as she paced. Gibbons saw a brief glimpse of a brilliant red and black tattoo on the back of Shego's neck, where her hair would normally cover it. The tattoo was in the form of 'xXx'. The vivid marking disguised electromagnetic and ultraviolet markings also mixed in with the tattoo. Once a special password and the tattoo's marking were fed into a US Government computer, that computer would authorize anything Shego wanted… and immediately forward a report of the request to Gibbons and the President's Special Projects Advisor. The tattoo and it's encoding markings were "Conundrum Level", a special clearance only a handful of very special government agents ever got.

After it was clear Shego wasn't going to say anything else, Gibbons spoke. "Relax, Triple X. The plane is on it's way. Even factoring in the detour to keep Kim Possible from knowing this facility's exact location, she should be here in an hour."

"It's Shego, not Triple X." snapped Shego, pacing. "Why the detour? You don't trust letting Kimmy know where your secret club-house is?"

"The location of this facility is need to know only." said Gibbons, calmly. "Until her team leader authorizes it, Kim Possible is not cleared to know where this place is."

"So, no one tells her until you decide it?" said Shego.

"I'm just the mission director." said Gibbons. "I'm not Miss Possible's team leader.". He turned and stared at Shego.

Shego frowned. "If not you, then who?". She paused, and then realized what Gibbons meant. "ME? How can I decide? I don't know where this place is, either!"

"It's about three miles, south by south west from Smallville, Kansas." said Gibbons. "The official mailing address is Rural Farming Experiment Station, 901 US Access Highway 20. I can give you the longitude and latitude coordinates if you like.". He smiled as Shego stared at him in shock.

"Hold on…" said Shego. "If even KIM doesn't know, why are you telling me?"

"You are the team leader. You are Triple X." said Gibbons. "In my opinion, you have the right and the need for that information. Of course, it is completely up to you whether or not to share that information with any member of your team."

"My team, which so far consists of Kim and that nerd-boy you dumped on me, Shavers." said Shego.

"Shavers has served, with distinction, in providing equipment for both previous Triple X agents." said Gibbons. "As I said, Triple X traditionally works with as few people as possible."

"And I have total control over them?" said Shego. "I tell Kim and Shavers to hop on one leg, they're supposed to do it?"

"Something like that." said Gibbons.

Shego grinned. "Spanking."

Gibbons smiled back.

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP

Kim and Shego sat in the seats of a conference room. Shavers, who could be the dictionary definition of gadget geek if you gave him a pair of glasses, was briefing them both on the equipment he had prepared. He opened up a metal case. Inside were two metal pistols, complete with laser scopes.

Kim frowned, but before she could object Shego was already speaking. "I don't do guns."

"These aren't ordinary guns." said Shavers. He picked one of the guns up, then opened another compartment in the case. Rows and rows of various colored darts were revealed. "This baby can fire a dart through clothing and most types of body armor. We've got your knock-out darts, immobilizes, splatter darts which combine a knock-out dart with a false blood stain…"

"Along with high explosive and lethal shots." said Gibbons, from where he had just stepped into the room. Kim and Shego both turned to look at him. "Ladies, the men you are going up against all use guns. You WILL carry these weapons, and you will learn to use them. Play time is definitely over."

"Ah, right." said Shavers. "I can fully brief you on the various ammo types later. Next up we have these Gecko climbing gloves. With these, you can climb up a sheet of glass. Electro-static charge ensures…"

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP

Gibbons was working on his computer terminal when Kim Possible pushed her way into his office. She was dressed in a dark blue shirt and black skirt, complete with heals. Her hair was wild, as if she hadn't combed it since last waking up.

"This has got to stop!" snarled Kim.

Gibbons saved what he was looking at and calmly turned to face Kim Possible. In truth, he was a little surprised it had taken this long for Kim to charge into his office. "What's wrong?" he asked, calmly.

"I just woke up, again, with a killer headache from Shego shooting me with a knock-out dart!" snarled Kim, emphasizing the word 'again'. "This time, it wasn't even during a combat training exercise! She shot me in the middle of a climbing exercise."

"A covert climbing exercise, which implies there may be hostiles." said Gibbons. "I fail to see how what she did is outside the approved parameters for a Triple X agent."

Kim growled. "Look, I am SICK and TIRED of Shego knocking me down. If it's not using me as a living dart target, it's punching me back and blue in the gym."

"I assume she lets you fight back in the gym." said Gibbons. "And you're supposed to be carrying a dart pistol, also." In fact, Gibbons had reviewed all of the training footage he could between Kim and Shego. Kim definitely gave back as good as she got; if it wasn't for Shego's accelerated healing factor, the black haired woman would have been in the infirmiry several times.

Kim wordlessly pulled her gun from a hidden holster and flipped the cylinder open. Inside the revolving cylinder were nestled a set of eight green tipped darts. The green fletching indicated they were harmless training darts, the equivalents of 'blanks'. "Shego won't let me use any yellows, but feels free to shoot me at any time for 'sleepy time'." snarled Kim. "It's not fair."

"We don't do fair." said Gibbons. He turned his head slightly, so the light glistened off his facial scars. "Was it 'fair' that I got this trying to save innocent civilians from a fire someone else started? All we do is our job. Your job, right now, is to train with Shego so you both can be the best agents you can be."

"I don't even see why you need me around." said Kim. ":She's supposed to be your Triple X, not me."

Gibbons considered, it decided it was time to level with her. "Quite frankly, Kim, you're the key to keeping Triple X in line."

"So, if Shego goes rogue, I'm supposed to take her down for you guys?" said Kim. "Thanks, but I already figured that bit out for myself."

"That's only half of it." said Gibbons. "Probably even the smaller half. You're not just the stick, girl… you're also the carrot."

Kim frowned, and sat down in one of the visitor's chairs. "I don't understand." she said.

"We did a psych profile of both Shego and you before I even contacted Shego." said Gibbons. "I won't show you the data, mostly because it would be meaningless to you. But the dynamics between you and Shego are fascinating. You have a strong desire to prove your abilities; you seem incapable of refusing a challenge. Shego, on the other hand, simply wants to know that she's the best and be in control."

"Still not explaining." said Kim. "I already know all this."

Gibbons leaned forward. "Shego, in order to know she's the best, has to have someone to compare herself… a bench mark. That's where you come in. You're probably the one person she considers an equal… someone who, if she can beet you, she knows she's as good as she thinks she is."

"So she wants to use me as a punching bag." said Kim.

"So she wants to use you as a punching bag." said Gibbons. "And she wants you to punch back. As long as you two are both at the top of your respective games, Shego knows her benchmark is accurate… and that you two women really are 'the most dangerous women alive'."

"Fine." said Kim. "That still doesn't explain how I keep Shego in line, if not to stop her if and when she goes rogue."

"Simple." said Gibbons. "It's the chain of command. If she wants to give you orders you'll accept, she has to obey my orders. And she DOES love being able to order you around."

Kim frowned. "So, that's it? All I am to you guys is a way to control Shego?"

"Miss Possible, you have to know how rare someone with your talents and abilities are." said Gibbons. "Quite frankly, there's dozens of agencies, NSA and Global Justice included, that would love have you as an agent. It's just we… and Shego… need you more. Even if Shego isn't ready to admit it yet."

Kim slumped, not quite convinced but getting there. Gibbons continues. "Kim, you provide Shego with something she needs. Someone she can measure herself against, someone who makes life challenging and worth living. Someone who will keep her from getting sloppy. Without you, Shego might continue working with us. But it would only be a matter of time before she did get sloppy and made a mistake. Then someone would shoot her, and not with a dart she would wake up from. Game over. Permenantly."

Gibbons waited. Kim had straightened up as she listened. "Ok." said Kim. She sighed. "But I want you to ask Shego to ease up a bit, ok? Or at least let ME carry some yellow darts also, ok?"

"I'll talk with Shego." Gibbons promised, watching Kim as she left the office. Gibbons smiled once he was sure Kim wouldn't see it. What he HADN'T mentioned was the fact that Shego provided something Kim needed, as well. The two women complimented each other surprisingly well. Shego forced Kim to take chances, and made Kim aware of her own mortality. Without that balance, Kim would either fall into the trap of trying to find the perfect solution every time… an unachievable, time wasting goal… or would wind up dead because she had forgotten that part of being able to do anything also meant being able to die.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Triple X: Anything's Possible  
Chapter 3: While you were sleeping

By: NoDrogs

_Kim Possible and associated characters property of Walt Disney corporation and used for non-profit purposes without their permission.  
Gibbons and the rest of the Triple X story elements property of Sony Pictures and used for non-profit purposes without their permission.  
_

Kim Possible crane-walked cautiously, moving silently as she carefully put one foot in front of the other. The fluorescent lights overhead flickered, providing a dim, untrustworthy illumination. The cubicle farm she was walking through, with it's multitude of flimsy partitions, was probably one of the worst combat environments you could imagine.

Especially since, for this training exercise, Kim was limited to only using her pistol and her natural senses. Shego had 'explained' that if Kim was on an assignment, it would probably be one where she would have to rely on captured equipment rather then being able to bring in her own equipment. At least in this exercise, Shego was letting Kim start out 'armed' rather then forcing Kim to play unarmed.

To be fair, though, in most of those exercises Shego had made sure there were items available that Kim could use as weapons. It reminded Kim of the old days of being locked in some insidious death trap. Just like then, there was always at least one way out… if Kim could only find it.

Shego grinned, crouching behind one partition. The goggles covering her eyes were working just as Shaver's promised. She could see through the partition wall as if it was clear glass; the goggle's various functions even automatically adjusting for the dim, flickering lights. Kim ducked into another cubicle, still searching for Shego. Shego adjusted the depth control on the goggles, trying to get a good view of Kim.

Much to Shego's surprise, she was presented with a much better view then she had expected; the goggle's multi-frequency scanning was now letting Shego look through several cubicle walls AND Kim's clothing. The red-head's body was in even better shape then before she had been recruited by the NSA, thanks to weeks of training. Under the dark, civilian style clothes, Kim was dressed in a purely functional athletic bra and a pair of sexy pink lace panties. Seeing such a frivolous, feminine under-garment sent a surge of desire through Shego's body. Knowing that Kim had no idea Shego could see her like this only made it that much more illicitly pleasurable.

Shego quickly adjusted the depth control back, refusing to let her arousal over Kim's body distract her from the mission. Shego took a small scotch-tape dispenser that she had picked up off a desk earlier and tossed it toward a pre-selected area. It made a soft, but still audible sound as it landed.

Kim crouched at hearing the noise, turning her head to where she thought the sound had come from. Odds were that it was a decoy, but Shego sometimes did get overconfident and sloppy. If this was one of those times, Shego was in for a surprise. At Gibbon's prodding, Shego had finally agreed to let Kim carry sleep darts in addition to the normal training darts.

Shego watched as Kim took something from a desk and held it up over a cubicle wall. She toggled through vision modes on the goggles until she could recognize what it was; a small, compact mirror. Kim was using it as a periscope, to try to see around corners. Shego smiled. "Smart girl." she whispered, too soft to be heard over the room's air conditioning. Not much use against an opponent who could see through those walls, but any edge you could get in a fight was one you should take.

Shego moved silently but swiftly, positioning her by the cubicle the tape dispenser had landed in. This cubicle had two doorways, and Kim was approaching the one opposite of Shego's position. A yellow post it note was stuck to the computer monitor, with two words written on the note in glow-in-the-dark ink. Hidden by a wall, the goggles let Shego watch as Kim moved toward the note.

Kim frowned, moving to the monitor and staring at the note. 'Look Up'. She glanced upwards quickly, her pistol rising to track where she was looking.

Shego grinned and stepped to the side, so she had a clear line of sight at Kim. Kim saw Shego and began to bring her pistol back down, but Shego was faster. A dart flew from her pistol, right through the black top that covered Kim's mid-riff.

Kim just had time to note the bright yellow markings on the dart before she felt the familiar sensations of the knock-out drug working it's way into her system. "Shit." she growled, even as her world went black.

Shego clapped her hands together. The fluorescent lights immediately stopped flickering, then slowly grew to full, normal illumination. Shego pushed the goggles back up on her forehead and carefully examined Kim, straightening the unconscious cheerleader's body out. She picked up Kim's pistol, from where it had fallen, and opened the ammo chambers. She shook the pistol, letting four yellow knock-out darts slide out while leaving the green darts in place. Next she reached into a pocket and pulled out a small bundle, wrapped in cloth.

From the cloth Shego took out four darts. These were training darts she had carefully repainted, so that only close examination would reveal they weren't standard knock-out darts. She slid the modified ammo into the vacated chambers. If Kim Possible made the mistake of not carefully checking her gun before the next training exercise, Shego's princess was going to receive a rude surprise.

Shego slid the pistol back into Kim's holster, then picked up the four knock out darts. Three she placed in her pocket, while the fourth she used to replace the dart she had shot Kimmy with. She holstered the pistol then carefully picked Kim up in her arms. "Come on, Princess… other people need to use the range too." she told the unconscious girl. While Shego had priority use of any of the training facilities here, Shego and Kim weren't the only two agents training here.

After the way Shego ran her ragged in training, Kim would have probably been shocked by the way Shego tenderly carried the smaller woman's body to Kim's room. The door recognized the transponder bracelet Kim was wearing and slid open. Shego started to step though, then stopped in surprise.

Several men in green uniforms were busy, cleaning up a huge puddle of water. One of them came over. "Sorry, Triple X, there was apparently a major water leak in the room upstairs. We should have it cleaned up in a few days." said the head janitor.

Shego sighed. She had tried, several times, to get people here to call her 'Shego' but they constantly insisted on using her code name. By now, she had given up. "Oh, great, where am I supposed to put Kim?"

"I don't know, ma'am." said the janitor. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"You haven't help me with anything yet." snapped Shego, but her heart wasn't in it. "Never mind… do you know where Gibbons is?"

"Maybe in his office, ma'am." said the man. "I couldn't say for sure."

"Never mind." said Shego. She walked off, still cradling the sleeping Kim in her arms.

The man walked over to a communication console panel, built into the wall, and typed a quick combination into the keypad. "Agent Gibbons, sir? Triple X just left, carrying KP."

"Understood." said Gibbons. "She believed your story of the water leak?"

"Yes sir." confirmed the agent.

"Good." said Gibbons. "Clean up in there, and then I'll lock the room down."

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP

Shego grumbled. Kim was definitely heavier then she looked, her young frame hiding hard, sleek muscles. When no other alternative had presented itself, she had finally decided to carry Kim's unconscious body to her room. While, in theory, anyone in the XXX complex had gone through a thorough security screening, Shego didn't feel right leaving Kim out in a public hallway, unconscious and unable to protect herself.

The door to Shego's quarters slid open. The raven-haired woman placed Kim down on her bed and walked over to the communication panel. She typed in the combination for Gibbons officer.

"NSA Special Projects, Triple X Division." said a pleasant, female voice. "How may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Gibbons." said Shego. "Tell him it's She…". Shego stopped, and rubbed the back of her neck where she knew the scarlet and black tattoo was. "Tell him it's Triple X."

"Just a moment, please." the woman said.

A moment later, Gibbons' voice could be heard over the communications unit. "Gibbons here. Is that you, Shego?"

"Doy." said Shego. "Who else would it be?"

"What's up?" asked Gibbons.

"Apparently, there was some sort of water spill in Kim's room. She needs another one." said Shego.

Gibbons sighed. "Shego, while you and Kim are both important to the Triple X program, you're NOT the only agents I have to supervise. Tell Kim to contact housekeeping about getting a new room, and tell her that she's not to bother me or her team leader again."

Gibbons pushed the disconnect button, then smirked.

Agent Steele, sitting across the table, frowned in confusion. "I don't understand, sir… you know that Kim will be unconscious for several more hours."

"Agent Steele, so far Triple X and KP's interactions have strictly been in competition." said Gibbons. "For ordinary agents, that might be acceptable. Unfortunately, if they are going to work the way I want them to, they must learn to spend more time with each other."

"Thus the fake plumbing accident?" asked Agent Steele.

"Of course." said Gibbons.

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP

"I'm sorry, ma'am. If agent 'KP' wishes new quarters, he has to request them himself, in person at the office." said the bland voice over the com unit.

"Look, you silly twit…" snarled Shego. "KP is a girl, and she's currently passed out in my room! I just want another room where I can drop her off!"

"It's not my fault if some agents drink themselves to oblivion." said the voice. "Regulations are regulations."

Before Shego could verbally blast the man back, or ask him where he was so she could literally blast him, she heard the sound of the man turning off his end of the communications link.

Shego snarled, slamming a fist into a nearby wall. It may look like blandly colored plaster, but the material was actually heavily armored; Shego didn't even have the pleasure of leaving a dent in the wall.

Shego turned to look at where Kim Possible lay on Shego's bed, the girls red hair spread out on the white pillow. "Looks like we're roomies until morning." Shego said. She briefly considered shooting Kim again, to make sure the girl wouldn't wake up until Shego did, but couldn't bring herself to do it. "Frag it." grumbled Shego, and walked off to the mess-hall to get dinner.

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP

The XXX-Complex's dining area, referred to 'the mess-hall', had seating for about fifty diners at a time. A variety of plastic tables and chairs filled the room. One wall of the room was a serving area, where NSA Agents could select from a wide variety of offered food items. The opposite wall was an exclusive dining room, with one-way mirrors installed to separate the formal dining area from the normal mess-hall. The dining room was usually kept locked, only used when hosting VIPs.

The mess-hall was more crowded then usual; apparently, a large number of new NSA agents had been recruited and sent to the XXX Complex for special training. A few of the newbies stared momentarily at Shego's strange coloring; very few albinos, after all, had long, silky black hair. Also, there was a faint but noticeable green tinge to Shego's skin and hair.

Shego growled. She did NOT appreciate being stared at, and Gibbons would be upset if she 'lit up' and threatened to plasma blast the idiots gawking at her. She took her tray to the person currently in charge of the mess-hall. "I'm taking my tray to my room." she snapped. "I want two breakfast trays to my room in the morning… one my regular, the other a heavy breakfast."

The mess-hall manager frowned. "Ma'am, that's irregular. What's your authorization?"

Shego growled and turned her head. One hand held her tray steady while her other hand lifted her hair out of the way, to expose the vivid triple-X tattoo on the back of her neck.

"Yes ma'am, understood." said the person, quickly writing down Shego's breakfast order.

Shego stalked out, still carrying her tray.

In the VIP Dining area, Gibbons smiled as he ate his dinner. It was good to see Shego using her 'XXX' status, especially since it was apparently concern for Kim that was making her use it. "I love it when a plan comes together." he said to the empty room.

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP

Kim stirred, starting to wake up. She snuggled closer to her Pand-a-roo, frowning at the faint pain in her head that she knew would turn into a full-blown, knock-out dart induced headache as soon as she opened her eyes.

Wait a minute… if she had been hit by a knock-out dart, that meant she was at the NSA complex. And Kim had left her beloved cuddle-buddy Pand-a-roo at home, knowing that a stuffed toy had no place at a top secret government training agency.

Kim's eyes opened wide. What she was snuggled up against was a slightly taller female form, clad in a pair of green silk pajamas. The form was instantly familiar to Kim, from recent weeks of extensive training together and, before that, several years of fighting against each other. Kim gasped. What was Shego doing in her bed?

Kim sat up and glanced around. Even with the lights turned down, Kim quickly realized that this wasn't her bedroom. Every time before that Shego had shot Kim with a knock-out dart, Kim had woken up in her bed. A few details, such as a pair of Chinese ideograms painted on one wall and some green and black clothing scattered around the room quickly convinced Kim that it was a case of Kim being in Shego's bedroom.

Why would Shego bring me to her bed? thought Kim. She glanced down at herself and felt a sense of relief and odd regret at finding herself still clothed like she had been before the training exercise, with no sign that her clothing had been removed while she was in her drugged slumber.

"G'morning." mumbled Shego.

"Oh… sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." said Kim, reflexively apologetic. "Wait a minute… what am I doing here?"

Shego yawned, sitting up. "After you got knocked out, I took you to your room. Apparently a pipe burst or something… water was all over the floor. I couldn't find any place else to put you, so I just brought you here."

"Oh… thank you." said Kim. She blinked. "You took me to my room?"

"Doy, yah." said Shego. "How did you THINK you got to bed all the times you got knocked unconscious?"

"I just thought some staff tucked me in." said Kim.

"Nope, all me." said Shego. She stood up and stretched, the thin material of her pajamas pressing close to her body.

Kim swallowed nervously and quickly glanced away. "I… I guess I better get to the mess hall for breakfast, then see about getting a new room."

"No hurry." said Shego. "I ordered breakfast for both of us."

A discrete knock at the door indicated their food was here.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Triple X: Anything's Possible  
Chapter 4: Life goes on.

By: NoDrogs

_Kim Possible and associated characters property of Walt Disney corporation and used for non-profit purposes without their permission.  
Gibbons and the rest of the Triple X story elements property of Sony Pictures and used for non-profit purposes without their permission. _

Ron Stoppable stared at the order of super grande sized nacos in front of him. With a plastic spork, he prodded listlessly at the psuedo-Mexican food. "Nee' tah eat!" squeeked Rufus insistantly.

Ron shrugged. "I know, Rufus… but… just doesn't seem to be much point."

Rufus nodded in understanding. Since Kim had left, apparently recruited into some ultra-secret government organization, Ron's life seemed to have no purpose. As part of Team Possible, Ron had been a vital part of a group that had saved more people then Ron could count. Granted, most people never realized what an essential part of the team Ron was… or even remembered who he was… but Kim and Ron had known. Now, however, his life seemed to be a mindless, pointless mix of school, home, and Buenos Nachos, with only a talking mole rat for company.

"Let's face it." said Ron. "Without Kim, what good am I?"

"You are still the Monkey Master, Stoppable-San."

Ron turned, startled, to face Yori. The girl was about Ron's age, a member of a top secret ninja academy. Ron had first met her while briefly attending her school, where he had learned more about the mystic monkey energy which had merged with both Ron and Rufus.

"Oh, Yori… what are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"Sensei told me that you had reached a… " Yori hesitated, searching for the right word. "It is not an American-style concept. Translated directly, it would be 'point of no return'."

"Oh, gee, thanks." grumbled Ron. "Like my life wasn't going bad enough already."

"Ron-san, you do not understand." said Yori. "These points are not to be feared. It means that you are facing a point where you must decide on a new future. You can not go back to being what you were, and to try is to only waste what you can become."

"Kim's gone." said Ron. "Some government agency called and she went. It's just… I always knew that Kim was too good to stay with me for long, but I never expected it to be this soon."

Yori sat down next to Ron. "Stoppable-san, your path is different from that of Kim's. That does not make you less or she greater; it is just her destiny is different. Perhaps she left so you could embrace the side you hid while you were helping her."

"What side?" said Ron. "I'm the goofy side-kick."

"Ron." said Yori, for the first tame just using Ron's fist name. "You are much more then that. But it that's all you believe you are, that's all you will ever be."

Nobody spoke for several minutes, then Ron sighed. "What do you suggest?"

"Come back with me." said Yori. "Sensei still has much to teach us."

"Us?" said Ron.

Yori nodded. "You have been part of a great team. I wish to be part of a great team, too… one where we are equals. Perhaps… even more."

Ron stared at Yori, not sure what to say or do.

Rufus grumbled and moved to the corner of the booth. Bracing himself against the wall, Rufus pushed Ron suddenly toward Yori. The two found themselves suddenly kissing, mouths pressing against each other.

"Finally!" chirred Rufus.

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX

"Finally!" said Kim, as she was let into the Facilities Management Office. Several people had been in line before her; apparently, several new agents had been transferred to the training complex. Shego, when the two had arrived, had suggesting using her Triple-X status to get Kim to the front of the line, but Kim had refused. She still wasn't comfortable getting favors from Shego, and wasn't sure how far Shego's authority extended. Shego had gotten bored after waiting with Kim for a few minutes; Shego had told Kim to call her when Kim was done, then Shego had left to go to the gym.

Kim found herself in a rather cramped room, with a large desk and computer terminal taking up most of the room. An imposing looking woman, reminding Kim of the Middleton High chief librarian, sat behind the desk. "You are?" she snapped.

"Kim Possible." said Kim. "I need new quarters."

The woman tapped rapidly on her keyboard, the keys clicking like machine gun fire. "You're currently assigned to Room 9-17a. What's wrong with it?"

"There was a plumbing problem yesterday." said Kim. "I haven't been able to get into my quarters since."

The woman typed, then frowned at the screen. "Why didn't you report last night? I could have assigned you a new room then."

"I was unconscious." said Kim. "Due to Shego… due to a training exercise." Kim wasn't prepared to tell this foreboding woman that Kim was partnered with a woman who apparently enjoyed having Kim helpless and unconscious.

"Where did you sleep last night?" demanded the woman.

"With… with my team leader." said Kim. "She couldn't find anywhere else to put me."

The woman turned to look at Kim for the first time, moving her attention from the screen. "The problem is that all the empty quarters have already been assigned to the new incoming personnel. I suggest that you find someone to bunk with until your quarters have been repaired, starting with your own teammates first. "

"But…" said Kim, planning to object. As part of Team Triple X, Kim's only teammates were Shavers and Shego. And, as much as Shavers reminded Kim of a grown up Wade Load, there was no way she wanted to share a room with him.

Before Kim could complete her objection, however, the woman was yelling "NEXT". A somewhat confused looking young man, carrying a ruck-sack and a map of the underground complex, walked in.

Kim sighed and stood up, to locate Shego and give her the bad news.

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX

"Bad news, sir." said Agent Steele.

"What is it, Kyle?" asked Gibbons, examining a security vid of a gym. The gym wasn't very crowded, and most of the people in the gym were trying to surreptitiously stare at one gym-user in particular. This one was attacking a heavy weighted punching bag, with her long, black hair held back by a piece of green ribbon. Occasionally, when she whirled to deliver a kick to the bag, her pony-tail would fly up to reveal a red and black 'xXx' tattooed on the back of her neck, the scarlet colors contrasting dramatically with her green-tinted, pale-white skin. The tattoo, which several in the gym knew the significance of, was one reason for the attention. The other reason was that, even through the thin black sparring gloves she had on, her hands were visibly glowing with green light. "It looks like our Triple X is trying to work off some… excess energy."

"We lost another agent." said Steele. "His body just washed up on the shoreline; apparently shot several times, then his body torn apart by some form of underwater creature. Forensics can't seem to agree on if it was a mutated octopus or sharks with laser cannons on their head.". Steele placed a file folder in front of Gibbons.

Gibbons sighed, glancing over the contents of the file. The first sheet was plain white paper with six stark words printed on it. 'HISSS INVESTIGATION, ATTEMPT EIGHT. STATUS: FAILED'.

"All right." said Gibbons. "This is the fifth agent we lost in a month. Get Triple X and KP in my office. I'll call in Hilda."

"Do you think they're ready?" asked Steele. "This is kind of dropping them into the deep end."

"They're Team Triple X." said Gibbons. "The deep end was made for people like them."

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX

"You're kidding." said Shego, glaring at Kim.

"Afraid not." said Kim. "Apparently, all the new trainees are filling up the quarters."

Shego turned and slammed a palm-strike, hard, into a nearby punching bag. Her hand glowed with green fire, but fortunately the bag's fire-retardant covering kept Shego's plasma from burning a hole through it.

Kim frowned. "Look, is it so bad sharing a room with me?"

"I like my privacy." snapped Shego, not wanting to admit the real reason. She had always found the other, younger woman attractive, if only because Kim was one of the few people Shego knew who could match Shego on a purely physical level. The thought of sleeping in the same room with Kim, and not able to do anything about those feelings, was already making Shego antsy. In several weeks, Shego would likely be turning punching bags to leaking sieves, plasma-resistant covering or not.

"Look," said Kim. "It's just until they free up some rooms, or get the plumbing fixed. It might even be fun… think of it as a sleep over."

Shego groaned. SO many naughty thoughts… and Kim seemed completely oblivious. It was ridiculous, didn't the girl ever go on the internet?

"Triple X. KP.". The two women turned to face Agent Steele, who had just walked into the gym. "Gibbons wants to speak to you."

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP

Gibbons looked up as Kim and Shego entered the office. The month of training had changed both of them. Both women had been in excellent physical shape when recruited, but working with each other and various NSA trainers had brought them to their ultimate peek. The change was most noticeable in Kim; the last remaining traces of baby-fat were gone, with her face now narrower. Both women's eyes were constantly busy, searching for possible threats, escape routes, and implements which could be used as weapons. The two women sat down, subconsciously positioning themselves so they could keep track of different parts of the room, and so they wouldn't get in each other's way if they had to react suddenly.

"We have a mission for you." Gibbons said, calmly.

The two women glanced at each other, then Shego spoke for the pair. "I thought you were planning on two months of training for us."

"Plans change." said Gibbons. "Consider it the Gibbons test of how… flexible you two are. You'll have one week of special training, then go into full mission mode."

"What's the mission?" demanded Shego.

Gibbons pressed a set of buttons. Part of his desk flipped up, to reveal a large LCD display. Images of young women, ranging from about 16 to 25, flashed past. "These girls were all kidnapped.". The images changed to show the young girls, now dead. Kim shivered, but Shego only stared grimly at the screen. Even shocked by the images, however, Kim continued to scan for possible threats. "They were used for sexual purposes, and then killed. We believe others… many others… remain in captivity."

"That is sick." said Shego, calmly. "But where do we come in?"

"The criminals running the kidnapping are apparently part of an international organization… ones we believe who operate in dozens of countries, providing young girls for depraved tastes of rich, powerful men… and women." said Gibbons. "We believe that some key members of the FBI and CIA may be involved. Every attempt by agents we know to be non-corrupt have ended in failure and the death of the involved agents. The president has personally asked for the help of the Triple X project."

The screen changed to show an image of a large club. A couple, the woman dressed in a black, low-cut dress and the man wearing a pair of cuffs and a leather harness, exited from a limo and walked into the club. "We believe the group is working out of a chain of fetish clubs, called 'Extreme'. The only thing we know about the leader is the pseudonym he uses… 'Hisss'. With an extra S."

"So, where do we come in?" said Shego.

"We want you to get in." said Gibbons. "Get the info on who this Hisss is, and take him out any way necessary.". He pressed several controls.

The screen turned off and the main lights turned on, illuminating the room. A young woman walked into the room. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her stiffly starched outfit and long skirt, along with her black horn-rimmed glasses, gave her a forbidding ice-maiden look. "This is Hilda." said Gibbons. "She will be in charge of giving you two final training before you begin the infiltration."

Hilda nodded. "It will be my pleasure." she said, her cold tone belying the friendliness of her words. "We should begin immediately."

Shego frowned and pointed at Hilda. "SHE is going to teach US how to blend in at a fetish club?"

"Hilda is a woman of many surprises." said Gibbons, with a little half smile on his face. "I'm sure you'll be impressed."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Bru-Hilda."

Gibbons placed his thumb on a fingerprint scanner, opening a sealed drawer. He took out two folders and handed them across the desk, one to Shego and one to Kim. "Shego, you'll be going 'undercover' as yourself, pre-recruitment. Kim, we've selected several covers you might use, especially if Shego decides to send you into the pipe-line as a victim." Gibbons paused, then smiled slightly. "Bruhilda can handle the rest of the briefing."

KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP XXX KP

Hilda led the way to one of the small conference rooms that were scattered through the Triple X complex. Kim and Shego had received a wide variety of classes in rooms just like this one, ranging from advanced bomb-defusing to defeating electronic security measures.

"Look." said Shego as she followed Hilda into the room. "I don't know why Gibbons saddled us with you but…"

The rest of Shego's comment was cut off as Hilda whirled and grabbed one of Shego's arms. Before Shego could react Hilda had twisted, sending Shego's body flying toward one of the padded, sound proofed walls.

Kim responded immediately, slipping between Shego and Hilda and moving into a standard defensive crouch. Hilda made no aggressive move, just standing calmly as Shego got to her feet.

"You SUCKERED me." snarled Shego. She gestured, her hands lighting up.

"Maintaining a cover is all about suckering others." said Hilda, calmly. "I've lost count of the number of times when the only thing between me and a slow, painful death was my ability to maintain a cover. If you want to have the benefits of my experience and training, you will not threaten me and you will not underestimate me."

"What are you?" snapped Kim.

"The best damn chameleon you'll ever meet." said 'Hilda', slipping out of her madam-librarian character. "Ya listen at me, ya jus' MIGHT not blow ya' covers."

Shego frowned. "I'm going as myself. Not exactly a cover I'm likely to blow."

"Bull shit." said 'Hilda', then shifted. "You're going in as Shego, sure… but a Shego who is willing to do anything for cash."

"And that doesn't describe me… how exactly?" asked Shego. "You better believe I'm getting a salary from Gibbons."

"Fine." said Hilda. She pulled several hundred-dollar bills from a hidden pocket, tossed them on the table, and then pointed at Kim. "Hit her, hard enough to make her bleed, and that five hundred is yours."

Shego frowned, glaring at the money. "What's your point?" she snapped, making no move to attack Kim.

"My point is… you just blew cover." said Hilda. "If you did that on a mission, they would know Kim matters to you… a lot… and they know you weren't what you claim to be."

Shego frowned. "Look, we're co-workers. I don't slap around someone I work with."

"Bull." said Hilda. Her accent shifted, to one more arrogant and upper-class. "My dear, I have studied your fi-hiles extensively. You have done considerably more then just slap Doctor Drakken while he was your employer."

Shego growled.

"There's something between you two." said Hilda, flatly. "I don't know what it is, and I don't care. Figure it out, and then either incorporate it into your covers or never let it show. But do NOT think it isn't there, because it is"

Kim and Shego glanced at each other, getting ready to deny their mutual attraction, but before they could speak Hilda was already talking. She scooped the money up from the table and put it back away. "Agent Possible, your cover identities consist of…"


	5. Chapter 5, 6

The next few chapters are, in my opinion, too adult to be placed on FanFiction dot net. 

If you are over the age of 21 and still wish to read them, you can find them at:

archive . kpslashhaven . net / authors / nodrog / index . html

(Note: Remove the extra spaces first)


End file.
